The Class of 1978
by vanityshewrote
Summary: James Potter getting the Head Boy letter was a very unwelcome surprise to a lot of of classmates and if he's honest, himself too. Join the class of 1978 during their 7th year as they prepare themselves for graduation and get themselves ready for life after Hogwarts as the war looms over them. Not a JP/LE story.
1. Chapter 1

James was used to procrastinating and he was used to doing things on the fly - in fact he insisted he performed better that way. What he was not used to was this very slight sinking feeling in his stomach that was growing as he walked down to the prefect corridor on the Hogwarts Express. Remus was urging him to get it over with, clearly a bit anxious himself, and James kept trying to put it off but he knew that Remus was right. He felt the weird, alien badge pinned on to him was still not his; and though he had a month to get used to the fact that he was Head Boy he was still very uneasy about it. Even the prospect of seeing Lily wasn't calming him down - he almost feared her reaction the most.

James stepped into the end car, very un-James-like. He snuck in, closing the door quietly behind him and then looked around to see all the 5th, 6th and 7th year prefects in this room. He was the last to arrive.

Dorcas Meadowes, the 7th year prefect from Ravenclaw, was the first to lay eyes on him. "Erm," she said, closing her book and looking up at James as he was entering, "This is for prefects - we're waiting for Remus."

All the people who were moments ago happily talking among themselves now had their eyes on James, and he was able to stand up tall and cough, "Yeah so about that-"

Lily gasped upon seeing the shiny silvery badge placed haphazardly on his school robes, Dorcas looked over at Kingsley who was now glaring at James, but Evan was the first to speak.

"_You?_" he uttered, and the whole room knew exactly what was being said, even the new prefects in fifth year.

James just shrugged his shoulders and let his insecurities roll off him and gave a smile. "So, yes I'm Head Boy, thought I'd give you all a little speech and have you be on your merry way."

Kingsley looked like his eyes were going to bulge out of his head. James continued, "and Dorcas, yes, kind of you to notice, Remus is actually not a prefect anymore, something about a big workload this year and now-"

Kingsley snorted, "You know he's not allowed to just give it to you right? If he got the badge, you can't just decide-"  
"Actually, Dumbledore gave me the badge so if it's alright with everyone I'd like to just give a speech."

They were all quiet, eyeing him with either suspicion or confusion. James continued on, "I'd like to welcome you to another year of Hogwarts- erm- I think it's great that you guys have gotten to be prefects," he pointed to a fifth year he knew in Gryffindor and gave them a thumbs up, but she just looked at him confused. "Yes, so, I guess just keep doing what you're doing- dock points off when people are breaking rules, double them if they are Slytherin," he grinned, but no one found that amusing and Evan exchanged looks with Septima. James coughed, "Oi look at the time, I know you're all busy being prefects and-" he had looked at Lily who had stepped closer to him and he held out his arm to her, "Oh wow! You're Head Girl, we're going to be doing a lot of rounds together!" he exclaimed, finally noticing the matching badge on her school robes, just with the "HG".

"Yeah, thanks Potter, how about I take it from here and you just go sit down?"

James considered his options, pressed his lips together and just sat down, "Alright, the beautiful Lily Evans can take it from here!"

Lily sighed heavily, closed her eyes a moment too long, and then continued what she must have been saying before James entered.

"Sorry everyone, I had assumed it was going to be Remus, everyone else was here and- well- I guess it's true that the Headmaster works in mysterious ways. Regardless, the first thing prefects are required to do is to patrol the Hogwarts Express, then, as I'm sure you all remember from your first year here, you will help our new first years with getting settled, showing them to the common rooms and explaining exactly how to get in. Now it's a little different for all of us, so if your House has a password you are expected to go up to the head of house BEFORE the sorting, and your head of house will tell you this year's passwords. Now being a prefect is a big responsibility and it's important you treat it as such. As the year goes on I'll be-" she quickly looked at James and hesitated, "James and I will be making your schedules for patrolling. I want to be fair so feel free to share with me your preferences for that, just know I can't make everyone happy." She smiled softly, "Now the new prefects stay back, but everyone else, feel free to start patrolling."

She looked back at James, who was still sitting comfortably as the other prefects rolled out of the door and she raised her eyebrow at him, "You too. Leave."

James seemed a bit miffed but got up and went out the door. He could hear his name being whispered from the other prefects but he ignored it and just went back to the Marauders' train compartment.

"Well?" Remus asked, anxiously when he returned.

"I did amazing, everything went well." James said, sitting down next to Sirius and Sirius laughed.

"This is going to be a GREAT year, I can feel it Prongs, you're going to be able to dock POINTS from anyone, Gryffindor is a shoe in for the cup this year- no offense Moony but you had all this power and you just let it go to waste."

Remus looked like he what he wanted to say was just too much, so he just shook his head and got up and started rummaging through his bag.

Sirius felt ignored so he pushed Remus' leg with his foot playfully, "Hey I said no offense."

Remus looked at him quizzically and made a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I didn't study much this summer, I really need some time to read some of the required reading I was supposed to do for Charms."

Peter, who was laying down on one of the seats, let out an exhausted sigh, "I think I did the opposite, I did way too much reading this summer, I'm exhausted. I'm happy I'm only taking five NEWTS and I will have some relaxing free time."

Sirius looked at Peter like he was crazy, "FIVE? Do you know you're allowed to only take one?"

Peter sat up and looked annoyed, "You're taking five aren't you?"

Sirius grunted, "Yeah but I'm not going to go to any of them."

Remus sighed.

James laughed, "This is going to be a great year, Padfoot."

* * *

Kingsley was huffing and puffing and Dorcas rolled her eyes, "Kingsley, can you stop making those _noises,_ please?"

Kingsley crossed his arms, "You know what Meadowes, no I can't, and I'll tell you why- first though, truce?"

Dorcas sighed, "Truce. Are you upset about Potter?"

"Of course I am, Merlin- I don't want to say anything bad about the Headmaster but what is he thinking? James? James Potter? Did he even get one single O last year? Does he have any integrity? Is that what he wants our first years looking up to? Someone who last year shaved a student's head?"

"Technically, he just gave a student foam that shaved the user's head, so really both are to blame, Potter for being an idiot and Hayward for... being an idiot as well... and being so trusting. Truth be told, I thought for sure you'd be Head Boy. I understand Dumbledore's _thing f_or Gryffindors so I understand about Lily - at least she's smart. But Potter…"

"Isn't he also Captain? Do you think a strongly worded letter or just marching up to the Headmasters office and demanding he think about things for once-"

Dorcas looked at him, "You know where the office is?"

Kingsley grinned, "I do actually, I've only been there once and I can show you- for a price!"

Dorcas laughed, "I have nothing to march in and talk to him about so I think I'll pass."

Kingsley nudged her, "I don't think that's the right attitude for a Minister of Magic to have, they're going to hire the person who has resources and ambition."

She snorted, "I don't think we'd want to praise a Slytherin minister either, Kingsley. Besides, I think I might have something of interest, since you brought up the whole career thing." She stopped walking down the hall and said a bit more quietly, "I got a very interesting letter this summer- it seems my application for an internship at-"

"You got the internship too?" Kingsley asked, not matching her tone. "I thought for sure I'd be able to hold that over you-"

Dorcas frowned, "You got the same one? Which department?"

Kingsley shook his head, "No, I'm going to write back immediately and demand a paid job after graduation now that I know they are just giving them to anyone," he said, not wanting to continue their conversation, he started walking faster.

Dorcas followed, "Which department!" she said, trying to keep up the pace.

* * *

James stood up after the desserts were being served in the Great Hall, he did not have a sweet tooth and let his friends eat while he moseyed on over to Lily and Alice who were talking in hushed tones.

"Hello Head Girl," he gave his signature Potter grin and slid one of his legs into the seats, sitting sideways towards Lily, "fancy that."

Lily stopped the conversation with Alice and turned to Potter, clearly annoyed. "Fancy what?"

"Fancy the headmaster thinks we're perfect partners after all," he smiled and moved his face a bit closer to her, hitching up his eyebrow, "Now I just have to convince you."

Lily sighed heavily, "Alice can you leave us alone for a minute, I do want to talk to Potter about something."

Alice chuckled, "Yeah sure," she began to get up, "I wanted to see what Adam did this summer anyway, he was telling me he went to Australia,"

While Alice got up, James pointed to her and said in a more serious tone than he was using with Lily, "Also, Alice, darling, don't forget we have the pitch Sunday morning, gotta see what everyone was doing this summer, I took the time slot before Vanity picked it up and you know how she is, she's going to start a fit if she doesn't see enough of us up and on the pitch by a certain time, saying that it's wasted on us since all of her players are earlier risers, and how I don't need to have the whole pitch if it's just three of us, so don't forget."

Alice gave him the finger, "that's for making me get up at 6am," she smiled at him, no real harm done obviously, "But of course I'll be there."

"Thanks! You're the best! I wish all my players could be like you!" he said, blowing a kiss.

Lily glared at him, "Are you quite through?"

James smiled, "Why yes I am, now I have all the time in the world to talk to you! What is it that you have to speak to me about?"

She gave a heavy sigh, that James felt sounded remarkably like McGonagall's, "Listen, if you are ever going to take anything seriously, how about you consider making this be it?" she asked, trying to be hopeful.

James pursed his lips, "I take tons of things seriously."

"Yeah like what?" Lily asked.

"My best friend is NAMED "Serious", how can you even suggest I don't take things seriously- and before you sigh again, _Professor_, I take being Quidditch Captain very seriously. Did I lead the team to victory last year or not?"

Lily looked unimpressed. "Why do I even bother?"

"Did I or did I not?"

"You did James! But you're not even taking this very small conversation seriously so why would I expect anything good to come out of you being Head Boy? You know what, I'm really just not hungry, I have to go lead the first years. You just go be with your friends since you'll try and avoid this responsibility anyway, I'll make it easier for you," she gathered her things and got up, not giving James another glance and walked to the end of the table.

James thought that could have went better.

* * *

Sitting up in the 7th year Gryffindor Dorm room was rather odd, James thought. Or rather, it was odd because it was so quiet. The marauders around him were all asleep, Peter snoring was the only noise, Adam was of course asleep too but that wasn't odd. Adam had never bonded well with his dormmates and had figured out how to cast the silence charm early on his first year so he'd be able to get some sleep since he was usually an early sleeper.

But James was up even though it was now late into the night, with a small little notebook in front of him; his initials were etched into it with gold as it was a gift this summer for becoming head boy from his mother. He was supposed to use this as a planner, but he honestly had no clue how to do so. He supposed that sounded absurd, but he had never needed to plan anything in his life besides Quidditch plays, and that was fun. This was boring. After he scribbled down all the classes he was taking, [Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures] he didn't know what else to really put? He hadn't gotten any homework to plan and he also wasn't really sure what he was supposed to have done this summer for any of the classes. He just stared at it blankly and made another page and wrote down "Head Boy" and scribbled down a couple of things he thought he might have to do, but besides take away points from Slytherins, he really was drawing a blank. The letter the Headmaster wrote him was optimistic and praised him, but really gave him nothing on the day to day responsibilities he had. He did end up writing a whole three pages on what he was planning to do with Quidditch this year: the stats and quirks of each of his teammates, and what he is going to look for in a new beater. He flipped back to the schedule he wrote in the beginning and flipped around the empty book, hoping the book would just magically fill with what he should be doing.

He ended up flipping to the very end, writing "TO DO" on the very top, deciding to make a list of things to get done this year.

Get a new beater who has a good left and right arm

Learn how to use a planner

Ask Remus what he should do as Head Boy and ask Lily how many points she takes away from people and double whatever she does

He felt the list was a little too serious so he added,

Get Lily to go to Hogsmeade with him

Deciding there was only so much he was expected to do in one night, he closed the book, trying to get rid of the sense that he really had too much on his plate this year. He took a deep breath in and went to bed, hoping to get rid of the achy feeling in the morning but it was hard for him to get to sleep. Evan Rosier's voice repeating '_You?'_ seemed too loud and he was restless for most of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of classes fell on a Friday this year, and while it was nice that the weekend was so soon, it seemed to give the professors more reason to really pile on the homework early. James' first class was double Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the new teacher, Professor Dedworth. James took a seat in the back right, with Sirius next to him and Remus and Peter in front of them. They were the last to enter but the new Professor wasn't there yet. James looked around, the classroom was big enough to have two people in the front for a mock duel, but there were only 12 tables for students, sitting twenty four chairs, and the two tables next to him were empty. Professor Dedworth entered, carrying a small tray of food with him and setting it down at the table before greeting the class. He had the face of someone who always looked pleased, the resting grin seemed to suit his face. He had dark skin and short natural curls with a clean line up cut that looked professional, but also a five o'clock shadow and a dark mustache that gave him a more unkempt look. James noticed the tray looked familiar, like the ones the house elves would give him when they would wander down to the kitchen late at night, and he wondered if the professor went to Hogwarts himself.

"Greetings, the name is Professor Dedworth and I'm going to be your new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts for this year," he added with a grin, "I hope you will forgive me for bringing food but it's a big adjustment to switch careers."

Evan Rosier's hand went up instantly. He was sitting right up front, sitting next to his "darling betrothed" Vanity. While a few of the purebloods have already been arranged and accounted for, some as early as fifth year, James felt that Rosier and Vanity flaunted their engagement rather superfluously. "You're a new Professor? Do you think you have the right qualifications for this class?"

Dedworth clapped his hands, taking the question in stride. "Glad you asked-" he pointed to Evan.

"Rosier," Evan responded.

"Glad you asked, Rosier, while I might not be particularly qualified to teach and you'll have to give me some time to let my skills shine, I am qualified as a defender of dark arts. I've been an Auror for two decades, a decade in the Ministry and a decade in Bureau de la Justice Magique and a few years being a curse breaker, though it's not my speciality," he admitted. The class began speaking in hushed tones between themselves at this exciting news. He put his hands up to quiet everyone. "I'm aware that you haven't been very fortunate in Defense professors so I'm hoping to rectify that at least for this year, but because this is a NEWT level class and you'll be graduating in a year, I need you to understand that you're going to have to work very hard in this class, and as long as I see you're giving it your best, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Sirius let out a "pft" under his breath, signifying it was going to be easy to pretend he was doing his best, but James felt he wasn't giving Dedworth enough credit.

"So if you don't mind, your other Professors have a wand up on me by having known all of you for seven years and having been in this profession for a lot longer then I- so I'm going to ask for you wizards and witches to indulge me. Please take out some parchment-"

There was a ruffling of bags opening and things being put on desks.

"And I'd like a minimum of four inches about yourself. Write a letter to me, explaining what I should know about you," he began walking down between the tables, most students following him with their eyes, "what you'd like to learn, what you're not great at- anything you think would help me get to know you as students."

Kingsley raised his hand, his body turned to see the Professor since Kingsley always sat up front. "Perhaps we can also write about what skills we shine at?" he said, repeating the Professor's words a little bit teasingly.

Professor Dedworth had a good sense of humor and chuckled. "Please write all the skills you shine at too, I'll be sitting here eating my breakfast."

Quills were getting to work and James had no idea what to write. He wrote some facts first: his name and his favorite Quidditch team, the fact that he wanted to be an Auror and then started tapping his quill, looking around for something else, wondering if it made seem too cocky or like a kiss up since they just learned Dedworth was an Auror himself. He decided to scratch that and focus on his other skills.

Remus turned back so all three of his friends could hear, "Should I tell him that I'm probably written about in this year's book?"

Peter snickered, "I think it will be better that when we get up to that chapter to just do a demonstration." He scrunched up his face in a pretend scowl.

Dedworth was about to pass them though, so they all went back to work.

Sirius was done rather early; his quill stopped and he spent a few good minutes just looking around, pressing his foot against the edge of the table, causing his seat to teeter.

"Young man, are you done already? Expressed everything I need to know about you?"

Sirius flopped his chair back and said, "Yeah I think I wrote enough. Not much to say really," he shrugged.

Professor Dedworth responded, "Well alright then. You're welcome to get started on your homework then. I'd like you to take out _Practical Defense, Tactical Offense_ and start outlining the first five chapters."

The class groaned slightly, surely hoping this new Professor would wait a week before assigning anything. "Hey, it's an easy book, you should know most of it already so it shouldn't be a big issue."

Next was Charms, which at least had a more hands on lesson - basically filling a water cup using Aguamenti and then using drought to clear it. Flitwick was his usual happy self, talking about how he knew it was going to be a great year for them and how he loved having a small class with mixed houses- he didn't even take issue when Emma came in late, he just waved for her to sit down, "Not to worry!" he said brightly, "Feel free to ask Fenwick what we are up to today."

She specifically found James' eyes and gave him a scowl before sitting down next to Fenwick and James smirked, knowing she must have found out about the practice he had secured. He felt pretty pleased with himself and started working on the charms.

Flitwick assigned them an essay about how the strength of speaking the spell affects the amount of water produced and let them be on their merry way.

But as soon as Charms was over Emma cornered James outside. "Potter."

James looked up, expecting this conversation to have come sooner, and Peter hovered around James protectively with Remus standing a respectful stance back. "Vanity. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I don't see where you get off, does my practice just seem like a big joke to you?" she asked and then quickly shook her head. "Don't answer that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," but Peter was already snickering behind him and any pretense that James could lie went out the window.

"You know very well that you're taking my practice slot- tell me Potter, does anyone in Gryffindor even own a clock? None of you are early risers, I'd be surprised if even _you_ show up."

"Sorry," James said, pretending to finally realize what she was talking about with a big gasp and some exaggerated hand movements. "I finally understand what you are complaining about- you're talking about my 7am practice on Sunday, aren't you?"

"Yes," Emma said, impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Well you see, I was the one who got to Madam Hooch first which means I'm the one who gets the practice, it's not my fault that you didn't get there fast enough." James started walking but Emma started following him.

"You know that I always get that time slot, I just hadn't been able to find Madam Hooch and wasn't able to schedule it- I finally found her while I was on my way to Charms and she told me that you already talked to her?"

"There are some perks of being a Head Boy that you wouldn't understand."

Emma stopped in her tracks for a moment and looked at the badge. "Ah yes, congratulations are in order for your new honor, I'm shocked that you didn't express this at all when we were in Quidditch Camp this summer but I guess we didn't do much talking...if any."

James was taken aback at what he felt was a blatant reference to them sleeping together this summer, but Peter who was listening seemed none the wiser so he continued. He ignored the fake congratulations. "It's funny, because this feels very similar to when we were at camp, you waking up early to take the broom that I had such good luck on the night before."

Emma rolled her eyes, "It's nothing like that. I was there first!"

"Ah see Vanity, it's exactly the same. I was the first one to see Madam Hooch just like you were the first at the broom and I didn't raise a stink about it-"

"You most certainly did! You didn't stop talking about it until you found a new thing to annoy me wi-" she argued but James interrupted her.

"That was all in the past."

She frowned and looked like she wanted to say something else, but she looked at Peter and then just behind him. "I have to go but this conversation isn't over."

James looked behind him to see where Emma was looking and noticed Evan was standing not too far away, next to a couple of other Slytherins but clearly glancing their way. "I wouldn't keep Evan dearest waiting too long, we wouldn't want him to think you're actually talking to some Gryffindors, he might not look at you the same." he said offhandedly.

"This isn't talking!" Emma said haughtily, "This is arguing since you are being unreasonable."

Emma started walking towards Evan while James, Remus and Peter continued on their way. Peter very loudly exclaimed, "Unreasonable? James? Why I never…"

Remus joined in, "I can't believe she'd call you that! Unreasonable? Doesn't she know there are first years around? What will their impressionable ears hear! Merlin…"

"You just can't teach manners to some witches…" James said as they continued walking to the Great Hall with it finally being lunch time.

The three of them met up with Sirius in the Great Hall who was already sitting down, munching on a pork chop. He nodded at them when they sat down across from him.

"You look to be chipper," Remus stated, amused, plopping some mashed potatoes for himself.

"Yeah, I only had double defense today and nothing else, that's pretty great, so much better than the constant and packed schedules from fifth year."

"Yeah but we're going to have so much more work," Peter bemoaned.

Sirius shrugged, "I barely did any work last year I don't think it's going to be so bad."

That reminded James, "You don't think Professor Dedworth is going to be tough?"

Sirius laughed. "Nah, he's new to this, he said that if he sees us trying, that's all he wants. I can fake trying."

Remus nodded, "Yeah I mean, when was the last time we had a tough Defense professor? Last year was pretty pathetic, I'm surprised she stayed the whole year, certainly thought she would have quit after the holidays. She couldn't even handle Dorcas' questions."

James shook his head, "I don't know if we are going to be able to pull something fast on him, I think he might be the real deal."

"Well, I've already thought of what we're all gonna be doing this weekend while you three were at Charms," Sirius said, grinning. The three of them didn't look amused which annoyed Sirius. "Well..?"

James shook his head, "No Sirius, I have a shit ton to do this weekend, we can't,"

"Yeah, James is right, I still have potions next and who knows what Slughorn is going to assign," Remus responded.

Sirius groaned and slammed his fist against the table. "Merlin, it's too early in the year to be focused on work!" He made an exaggerated aghast face to James, "Prongs! You're our fearless leader, who will LEAD us to our best year yet- this was supposed to be the year we do the ONE BIG GREAT kabloom, right? We gotta leave our legacy!"

Sirius reached out to Remus, finding his hand, "Moony! We need you in on this, who will be there making sure we are measured in our risk- who will be there to make sure our calculations are correct!" Sirius was getting louder and now standing on the table, most of the Gryffindors ignoring him since this was a common occurrence. A few of the third-year witches were giggling, and rather than ignoring them, Sirius winked, which just made their giggles louder.

He turned to Peter finally, "And Wormtail, the most beautiful and best of our little pack- Even you will turn me away? Deny my schemes? For what?" he slid back down in his seat, focusing on Peter who felt this attention was a lot. "Homework?"

Peter laughed, "Okay I'm in!"

Remus shook his head, "You must really want to do this, really we-" 

McGonagall had walked over to them when they didn't hear her pointed throat clearing.

"Mister Black, would you mind coming with me?"

Sirius tried to look apologetic, "Oh actually no I'm okay, I'm done with my bit, it was just a bit to make sure everyone was having fun but that's all-"

She shook her head. "It doesn't concern that, there is something else I wish to speak with you about. Privately." she added so the others wouldn't follow.

James shot him a curious look but Sirius shrugged, not sure at all why he was being summoned, but got up and started to follow her.

They finished eating after debating what Sirius was going to try and get them to do. Soon lunch was finished, and Remus was off to Potions and James told Peter he could come to the pitch with him as he tried to figure out some new plays on offense.

James arrived to the boys' dormitory late, after doing rounds, with Lily leaving him to go his own way. He realized that when he had the chance he really had to ask Remus what he's actually supposed to be doing.

Remus and Peter were playing a much needed game of exploding snaps on Peter's bed. They acknowledged James but were focused on the cards and James gave a big yawn. "Sirius isn't back yet?" he asked, somewhat surprised. "I just got back from rounds."

Remus waved his hand, unphased, "We've stayed out later, he's fine."

Peter nodded, "You can check the map if you're worried."

James considered pulling it out but before he could decide if he should be worried, Sirius walked in.

"Hey! What happened?" James said, watching him curiously.

Sirius just shook his head and frowned. "Nothing to worry about but nothing to talk about," he mumbled, falling on his bed.

The three other boys looked at each other. Peter started putting the cards back into the bag while Remus got off his bed, all agreeing to go to sleep.  
"It's getting late-"  
"Yeah let's get some rest."

While they all wondered what happened to Sirius, they didn't want to pry. They knew it would do them no good.


	3. Chapter 3

By the morning, Sirius was back to his usual self, and no one decided to bring up last night. The first weekend back felt odd, since there wasn't really anything to take a break from. This didn't stop the four friends from feeling like they needed to take a break. They walked around Hogwarts as was tradition since they made the map, pulling out the Marauders Map every once in a while when there were no other students in the hallway and making sure everything was correct, adding a couple of changes here and there. They had worked on enchanting the map for quite some time, and while it wasn't perfect, it was now able to correct itself a bit. They did still have to record and add any hidden passageways themselves, but they didn't find anything too interesting to add this time.

Early Sunday morning, James had already regretted taking this from Emma, but he powered through. James walked down to the pitch early, arriving several minutes before his time slot, confident. This was something he needed, some time with just him and his broom. While he was walking closer to the pitch, he saw in the distance a small-ish figure and he brightened up, pleased that Vanity wasn't right, that of course his teammates were here. But as he got closer, he realized he was wrong, and it was actually Emma standing there, a smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes and gripped his broom a bit tighter, knowing what was to come.

She smiled brightly as he came closer to her, and he hated how well put together she looked. When she was playing Quidditch she always chose to wear these stark white outfits, that must have been charmed completely to repel even the smallest of scuffs. James liked getting dirty; it made him feel good when he got his robes ripped or a grass stain on his shirt after a tumble from the broom. And besides that, James still felt sleepy, and wore a shirt that he just pulled on without really thinking. He felt slightly self conscious and began to run his fingers through his hair.

Emma on the other hand looked like she'd been up for hours.

"Amazing, Potter. Minutes before pitch time and you're here! It's a wonder." She gave a tiny little clap.

"You know Vanity, you would think you'd have better things to do than just wait around on the Quidditch pitch for me, considering even if only I show up it's MY slot time and only I'm allowed on the pitch."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't bring a broom, just wanted to see for myself what you're going to do with your practice. It's not illegal to just be here, is it?"

"They're going to come, my teammates are incredible. We have the best team in the school - or did you forget who won last year?"

She lost her smile. "I'd like you to know that during our practices, every single one of my players is out on the field on schedule and if they're not, there is hell to pay."

"My players are coming." 

Both of them looked out to the distance. No one was coming.

"Maybe my players don't need as much practice as yours," James suggested, not wanting to back down.

Emma laughed, "Hitchworth's flying is still all over the place, Zhang's swing is too wide and I don't even know if Murphy even watches the game at all," she looked at Potter. "Am I wrong?"

She was right of course, but he pressed on.

"Like Rowle's swing is perfect, last time he tried to get me it wasn't even close! Almost hit one of your own."

"Well luckily my players practiced this summer, and we are as sharp as ever,"

"How do you know? You haven't gotten the practice in yet."

"Because YOU took my spot!"

He pressed his broom handle into her, pushing her shoulder with the tip. "Ay, this is my spot alright?"

She swatted the broom handle away, "I'm going to be very on top of this from now on, good luck getting easy practices ever again."

Slowly, Eve Lopez and Rosey Hitchworth were approaching, the two other chasers for the team besides James himself. James smiled brightly and gave them both an exaggerated hug; Rosey pushed him off somewhat hard, but Eve actually gave a small laugh, both clearly tired. Eve was only a third year in her second year on the team, and she already showed great promise.

"Hey Vanity, have you decided to switch teams?" Hitchworth asked. Eve seemed pretty horrified at the suggestion.

"Oh no, I like my team how it is. Talented."

"Okay Vanity, you can leave now," James began, pointing with his broom.

"Wait!" a voice was heard in the distance, Alice was running with her broom in her hand, "I'm here! I'm not late!"

Emma began to snicker. "Wow, three teammates, very impressive turnout."

When Alice got up to them, she pointed to Emma, "It's a closed practice, Vanity."

Emma put her hands up in defense, "Just about to leave, I hope you guys have a great practice."

"Nevermind her," James said, "I hope all of you have been doing well."

Minutes later, everyone was up in the air doing drills. James would take turns watching Rosey and Eve pass the ball to each other, and jumping in at times to help Alice. Their keeper Zachary joined shortly after, taking over for throwing balls at Alice, which Alice in turn hit back with her beater's bat for Zachary to block.

Watching everyone, James got confirmation that they weren't in great shape. Everyone was exhausted and he had created an environment where he couldn't dissect what they needed to work on, what had improved, or if they were just tired.

Rosey was getting frustrated with Eve, who wasn't holding onto the ball as tightly as she should, making it sometimes slip out of her grasp, and Alice's aim was particularly off but her hits were HARD, making Zachary have some very narrow misses. Hailey Mallard, their fifth year seeker, didn't show at all, which didn't particularly surprise James but now he did have to talk to her about it. Even though they all started late, James decided to call it early, calling everyone down for a quick meeting.

"I appreciate you all waking up early for this but that's a wrap. Next week we'll have practice in the afternoon and I'll give each of you my feedback. Eve, can you stay back for a moment?"

The girls and Zachary all waved James off and began to go to the locker rooms.

"I'm sorry, Potter! It's just early in the morning and the year! I know I can do bette-"

James shook his head and gave a short chuckle. "No, everything's fine, Eve. I just wanted to ask if you had any practice this summer?"

Eve looked embarrassed and shook her head, "Well, the thing is that I'm muggleborn, I don't have any places to go to play Quidditch and there is no muggle sport quite like this…"

James looked surprised, he had not known she was muggleborn. "Nothing to be embarrassed of, we just have to figure out some time for some extra practices. You're one of the youngest players on any of the teams right now, so it's helpful to give you some extra attention."

Eve seemed a bit disappointed.

"It's not you, Slytherins are gonna be awful to deal with this year, they're something we should consider seriously as a threat and I want us to have the best shot, you know how close our game is with them this year. Want me to walk you to the locker room?"

Eve nodded, "Yeah, Vanity is scary but Rosier and Quinn are on a different level of scary on the pitch…"

James nodded, "They're all a bit of a joke really, they might be physically big and imposing but they get angry so quick, that's not healthy, bit childish really."

Eve smiled.

"We're level headed when we get insulted because we all insult each other, it's just common sense really."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," James said.

"How DO you practice Quidditch in the summer?"

James grinned broadly, "Actually the last two summers, I've been able to go to a Quidditch camp. It's mostly for witches and wizards who are highly touted prospects, so I'm usually one of the youngest there."

"Do you think you're going to go pro after this year?"

"I'm shooting for an auror position but I'll bring it up to McGonagall when we have our career meeting."

Eve giggled, "She might go for it, she's never talked to me as excitedly as she has after you said I was the new chaser."

James smiled, "People can surprise you."

They got to the locker room and Eve held the door open for James but he shook his head, "I'm going to stay out here for a couple of more minutes."

Eve smiled brightly, "Okay! Thanks for talking to me, I'll let you know when I have some free time for practice."

James went out back to the pitch, his mind spinning a bit as he took off, flying around on his broom, just thinking. Hours passed. Soon he returned to the dorm room and fell asleep, promising that he'd only nap for a little bit but he woke up when someone entered his room, the light dimmed and it seemed to be already well into the afternoon.

"Oi," he said, sitting up. "I'm up," he said. But when he looked at who was in the door frame, it was Remus.

Remus entered, looking slightly amused. "Don't let me bother your sleep," he quipped, going to his own bed and taking some books out of his trunk. As James watched him it dawned on him he hadn't done the assignments he was supposed to work on yet.

"Fuck," James said, getting out of the bed and yawning, going for his own trunk.

Remus looked at him, "Something wrong?"

"Completely forgot about the assignments I have, too busy focused on the Quidditch this morning," he began to pull some parchment out and his quills but stared at them blankly.

"Oh, I thought this was the year of James doing it all?" he said, "Sirius and Peter wanted to know if you wanted to play some cards with the girls, they're about to get started but I was getting ready to go to the library," he said showing off one of the books in his hand.

James grinned, obviously wanting a distraction and gathered up the parchment and books, as well as a big bag of Cauldron Cakes, "Oh sure I'll go downstairs, I can do both," he said confidently. Then he looked at Remus' books, "Isn't it odd you're bringing books TO the library? Pince doesn't have enough for you?"

Remus tapped the top book in his hand, "This one is for Meadowes to borrow," he commented. "I don't know if you'll be able to get the assignments done playing cards, you might want to stay up here or come to the library."

James waved him off, "Nah, I wouldn't want to interrupt your date," he joked. "I'll be able to do enough while playing cards, Peter is going to win whether I focus or not."

Remus looked at him seriously but sighed. "It's not a date," he said and he pushed the books into his own bag. "Good luck, I'll tell you that chapter four is three times as long as the first chapter for DA so pace yourself correctly."

James patted Remus' back, "Of course, when do I not?" he said laughing as he left Remus in their room and went down to join Sirius and Peter.

Peter was dealing the cards to Sirius, Mary and Daisy when Sirius spotted James. "Ay, gonna play a couple of rounds?"

"Only a few," James said smiling, "What are we betting? I got a huge bag of-" He put his cauldron cakes on the table as Mary had to move her stuff quickly so it didn't get hit in the process, she looked at him sharply. "Cauldron cakes!"

"Hey!" Mary complained.

Peter gasped, "Those aren't Miss Potter's famous Cauldron cakes are they? Mary, I think you're going to have to not be so mad, these are probably the best things you've ever eaten. One of Miss Potter's cauldron cakes are probably worth 100 of your strange muggle candy!" he joked.

Mary pfted, not believing Peter. "Peter you grew up muggle, and you never had gummy worms, how is that my fault you don't know how good they are?"

Peter shrugged, "Have you ever had one of Miss Potter's cauldron cakes though?"

Daisy looked at Sirius, "Woah this is the one you shared with me right-" Sirius nodded, "These are so good! Okay, I'm betting five of my bonbons for one."

"I don't need any more, Miss Potter loaded us both up with so many," Sirius half complained, "Ah who am I kidding, I'll bet two chocolate frogs."

James laughed and sat down next to Mary, "So do gummy worms wiggle or?" he asked curiously as Peter dealt James in.

Several hands later and only three inches of one assignment completed, James lost track of time. He tried to take a few hands off to finish some more of his work but Sirius was pressuring him to keep playing, and with Peter's gloating it was hard to resist.

A few more hours past, Remus had joined back in and they were all playing together now.

Lily walked into the common room with one of the other younger prefects and when James saw her he got up from his work and walked over.

"Hey, do you need me to join you for some patrolling tonight, just the two of us?" he asked. "I thought we could get some time together in," he grinned.

She handed the paper she was holding back to the younger prefect next to her and looked at James confused, "No, I just finished patrolling, don't worry about it. You look-" her eyes flickered to the card game in the background, "like you're doing something important."

James couldn't believe she had already gone patrolling but not one to not get the last word in, "I am actually doing some assignments right now, so yeah that's importanting, unless you hate school."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yeah looks like you're doing a lot of _work_," she waved him off, "Either way you're busy. Don't let this job the Headmaster gave you interrupt your very full and active life," she said, not even waiting for a reply and walking ahead with the other prefect, soon both of them back to whatever they were talking about before.

James nodded to himself, and after Sirius shouted for him to come back, he returned to playing cards.


End file.
